


Night School

by LunariusChibi13



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariusChibi13/pseuds/LunariusChibi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Allen Walker, he's a half breed. Half Shinigami, Half Human. After turning 15 Allen is taken to the school his Mother's family studied at. The Black Order Boarding School. Once there he meets Yuu Kanda. A pureblood vampire with some major anger issues. Making friends with the Werewolf Lavi and others Allen learns so much more about his Mother's blood. </p><p>Reposted from my FF account: Lunarus_Chibi</p><p>Rating was upped due to future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Of Cats and Visions

**Author's Note:**

> (( My own warnings: OC's galour, but I love the pairings mentioned above too much. Any other pairings you read about are purely for the Fic's sake. I actually didn't plan out a lot of this romance wise so all that you see is really spur of the moment. Please excuse any mistakes as I wrote this without a Beta Reader. ))
> 
> Lunny: Well, here’s something that just popped into my head.
> 
> Cold: She doesn’t own DGM...she only owns this plot and the OC in it…
> 
> Solarius: Flames will be used to make hot coco and warm the living room fireplace…and maybe roast marshmallows…
> 
> Lunny: Thanks for reading!!!!

Prologue  
 **Night School**

The jet black cat yawned and smiled at the invisible audience. Glittering bright blue eyes shimmered in welcome.

_-Welcome one and all to the infamous Black Order Boarding School or as many of its students like to call it: Night School…or Hell just depends on who you ask. The teachers here are all insane…in their own way.-_

The cat snickered finding humor in a twisted way.

_-No seriously, if they were human…that is.-_

It leaped onto a table and a paw padded a world map.

_-The world that Night School resides in is one of…predicable nature. It has its peaceful times and its turbulent times. Humans are creatures of the light and normally have no idea of the night and the dangers it holds. The Non-Human world is in chaos. Its Council of Rulers is constantly bickering, making it almost impossible— -_

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WRAITH!!!!” a sudden voice caused the poor creature to jump and land on all four paws on the floor. Quirking an unseen eyebrow, it trotted in the direction of the voice.

_-Excuse me…there’s an argument going on in the Headmaster’s room that I need to listen in on here…Oh look, it’s the current ruler of the vampires…arguing with the shinigami ruler…not entirely odd, but still interesting…-_

The cat stopped seeing two figures, one with a murderous glare the other with a look of indifference. The glaring male had knee length ebony black hair, currently held in a high ponytail at the top of his regal head, eerily bright gold eyes silted with rage focused on the man in front of him. Said male, sighed, his shoulder length pure white hair moving slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, coal black eyes narrowed in irritation.

“Now, Subaru…if you would kindly keep your fanged mouth shut for two seconds…” the white haired male started to say.

“I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR PREDICITIONS, OLIVER!!!” the gold eyed male cut in.

“I can hear that…” the other said, patience waning. The cat merely breezed past both figures and leaped upon the Headmaster’s desk. Curious as to why the two were about to kill each other.

_-You wondering what I’m wondering…why oh why are those two arguing? Well, to explain the Rulers each have their own special ability. The two in front of me are Subaru: Ruler of Vampires, who has the unique ability to control his weapon with his mind alone; and Oliver: Ruler of the Shinigami, who has the ability to see past, present and future._  
 _I think I get it now…Oliver must have made a prediction about one of Subaru’s offspring or descendants….wonder which…-_

The cat looked to the Headmaster who had just sat. A small old man with black rings around his beady dark gray eyes, and a wisp of gray hair at the top of his otherwise bald head.

“Would the two of you kindly SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!” said the old man. The two Rulers/ex-students quickly sat. Neither wanting to relive their school days. The cat merely mewed in amusement, causing the two to shoot it a glare.

_-This here is the Headmaster, Old Man Bookman, a werewolf no one wishes to anger. Me…Heh, I’ve been a part of this school since its finding over 1,000 years ago…don’t ask my age, I never kept count. My name…well, I’ll tell you the one that Old Man Bookman gave me upon first sight: Aetas, but most call me: Rascal. And to answer that age old question: I am male. Now, the answer to our question is about to be answered.-_

Old Man Bookman sighed, looking to Oliver he gestured for the shinigami to speak. Subaru huffed and never relented in his glare as the shinigami started.

“One of my most current visions was…disturbing to say the least…It seems as if one of my descendants and one of Subaru’s became lovers…and produced a child…”

“Do you realize how ridiculous that is…shinigami can’t have children! Can they?”

Bookman shrugged. The cat stretched.

_-Oh yes they can…but, only if the blood mixes with a certain demon type…sometimes it sucks when people can’t hear you, unless they're willing…oh well…-_

“I wasn't done…Subaru, they both were male.”

There was dead silence as the vampire ruler tried to digest that bit of info. Bookman blinked, while Aetas struggled to keep from laughing his tail off. Oliver noticing Aetas’ struggle felt the need to further Subaru’s shock.

“And they looked an awful lot like _us_ …”

Subaru fainted; Aetas fell off the desk laughing in an un-catlike manner. Bookman sighed and fetched a goblet of blood for the poor vampire ruler. Oliver nudged the cat with his foot. After, reviving Subaru glared, as was natural to him.

“That’s it…your family better stay away from mine, **Walker** …”

“Trust me, we will, **Kanda** …"

Aetas regained himself and smirked evilly. Something which neither Ruler nor Headmaster caught before the cat went to his cat house by the Headmaster’s desk.

_-Not if I can help it gentlemen…I for one love it when visions come true…-_

>End<


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet all the cast, minus the all but one of the OC's. They'll be here later.

Chapter 1

Introductions Are In Order

September 25- 7:00pm: The City of Martel

“I hate my life.” A slender youth said to no one in particular. His gray-silver eyes sweeping the city view in front of him, pure snow white hair pulled into a small ponytail ruffled by the warm breeze every now and again. Shifting so that his knees were bent, his entire slender frame sitting in the window sill. He started to grumble.  
  
“Allen Walker…half shinigami…half human…whole freak! Doesn’t help that I got this weird birthmark on my left eye or the fact that my left arm is disfigured due to a birth defect. Oh no…add on the fact that I can see spirits and supernatural crap like demons and such…I’m just a walking side show!!! *pauses* Ugh…great, now I’m talking to myself!” Allen said burying his head in folded arms. Hearing a gentle chuckle from his right, the 15 year old whipped his head towards it. He pouted at his eldest Uncle, Mana.

“Now, Allen, the word ‘freak’ does not apply to one such as yourself…try, ‘Halfling’, ‘Hybrid’, or ‘Unique’…anything but that horrid word, dear nephew.” The dark eyed shinigami said appearing out of the shadows. Allen smiled softly at his kind Uncle. Mana had an air of elegance around him that Allen learned to carry, he was the eldest son of the current Walker Family Leader: Oliver. Like most Walker’s Mana had black eyes that either became voids or liquid based on his moods, his dark brown hair was kept long and held in a low ponytail that trailed down to his mid-upper back. Allen was taught school lessons by Mana, trained by his Uncle Cross. Hearing a loud crash followed by cussing, Allen grimaced.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear…” Allen muttered, loud enough for Mana to hear and shake his head at. It was no secret to Mana or any Walker that visited, that Cross and young Allen simply did not get along. Cross was the youngest of Oliver Walker’s children, but by far the most outspoken. The red haired, brown eyed {red if ever angered} gun wielding shinigami had a love for good wine and women.

Mana tried his hardest to keep a watch on his youngest sibling out of all five Walker children, Cross was their Father’s constant headache, while Mana was his pride and joy. Not everything was sunshine and daisies though, Allen’s mother Maria was the eldest girl and 2nd born of the five before giving birth to Allen. It took all of her energy and she died in the hospital. Allen was told that only the males born in the Walker family were the shinigami females took after their mother. So, his mother’s death was perfectly explainable as was the rumor that shinigami’s can’t have kids. Allen paused after thinking about that…

“Uncle Mana?”

“Yes, Allen?”

“You said that only female Walkers could carry on the family…right?”

“Yes.”

“Then, how the heck did Grandfather, who is a pureblood Walker have kids…wait, how does any Walker male reproduce?!?”

To say that Mana Walker was stunned would be an understatement; he hadn’t realized the flaw in what he told Allen. Thankfully, Cross was a pro at this sort of thing, the red head nightmare had just walked in to hear Allen’s question.

 

“Every Walker male has a period of one week every 2 months where they’re ‘alive’ it is during that week that most children are conceived…got that, idiot apprentice?” He said, causing said ‘idiot apprentice’ to throw him a rather cute glare. Mana gave his brother a thankful look, to which the younger merely huffed. Remembering something he wanted to show Allen, Mana searched through the papers on the coffee table. Allen watched never moving from his spot. With a soft ‘Aha’ Mana brought out a thick folder with what looked to be a rose cross and the picture of a school on it. Cross visibly paled and backed away.

“Oh hell no…Mana, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Cross said, clearly in fear of a simple folder. Allen raised one slender gray eyebrow obviously please by Cross’ apparent fear. Mana simply handed the teen the folder.

“The Black Order Boarding School, School for those with unusual bloodlines and unique traits.” Allen read to himself, he looked through to see pictures of the school grounds, people walking around, among other things. The thing that stood out to the 15 year old was a jet black cat with bright blue eyes; the creature was sitting on a student’s desk, with the student themselves apparently sitting behind it. All Allen saw was a lock of dark blue-black hair that the cat had twirled its tail around.

“When do I go?”

“October 1…that’s when the Fall/Winter Semester begins.” Mana said, ignoring Cross. Allen nodded, and then resumed looking out the window.

 

**8:45pm: The Ark**

The robust man looked around the large round table, beady gold eyes glittering with malice. Grinning with pure evil, he held his arms out in greeting.

“My dearest Clan I, The Earl, have the most joyous news…our time has come.”

Twin high pitched laughter rang out from a pair of teens. One had long wavy blonde hair with bright gold eyes, while the other had short spiky black hair with identical gold eyes. Both wore leather jackets, pants, and boots and were male. The long haired one wore a red shirt, while the other wore a white shirt. (A/N: I love these two…)

“Good…” the long haired one said with a giggle.

“Bout time, dear Earl.” His brother stated.

Dark chuckles sprouted from another of the members at the table. His long wavy blue hair pulled into a ponytail and narrow yellow eyes crinkled by his mirth. To his left a young man with long purple hair pulled into a loose ponytail, bangs framing his youthful face, eyes closed as if in thought, but like all Noah Clan members his eyes were yellow. To the former’s right was a white haired teen, a long headband wrapping around his forehead to hide the three eyes he had. The trio were the only ones sitting on their end of the round table, as the chair between The Earl and the youth was empty as were three chairs between the turban-teen and the youngest member of the Clan.

“Earl, let Lero and I be the ones to ‘Welcome’ this generation…please?” said the youngest member. Her spiky purple hair was longer in the back and brushed the base of her neck, like the rest she had yellow eyes. The twins were sitting to her right, and to their right was the eldest of the two girls, her long purple hair pulled into a tight ponytail, bangs straight cut to frame her face. The last member of the Clan was by far the most silent, yellow eyes darkened by unknown emotions, wavy dark purple hair brushing his shoulders; he sat on The Earl’s left while the aforementioned thoughtful youth, who looked to be a younger copy of him, sat on The Earl’s right. Behind The Earl’s chair stood an unofficial member of their demonic Clan, Lero. The thin youth was The Earl’s advisor as well as personal assassin. His pumpkin orange hair was streaked with black and his completely black eyes held red orbs that burned or soften depending on his mood. His usual attire was of a pale lavender butler outfit. He glanced at The Earl, sweating bullets at the thought of having to work with the young girl. The Earl chuckled darkly.

“No, no my dear Road…”

She whined. The twins both giggled at her apparent gloom, she kicked the chair of the black haired one with a pout.

“Shut it, Devit!!! You too Jesdero!!!” she snapped, the twins didn’t quell their giggle-fit instead they leapt into Jesdero’s chair to escape their younger sister. The woman next to them glared.

“Boys.” Her tone was warning, the twins calmed and Devit plopped into his rightful chair with a smirk.

“Oh come now, Lulu, they’re only children.” The blue haired one said. Lulu glared at him.

“Well, we all can’t have your patience with children, Cyril.” She replied acidly. Cyril merely chuckled and glanced to the white haired teen, which had started clutched his head.

“Headaches again, Wisely?” The Earl asked, gently. The two on either side glanced up, identical yellow eyes glowing with concern, matching the rest of the Clan. Wisely grinned sheepishly and winked.

“Nothing, I can’t handle, Earl.” Wisely said, holding a pained grin. The clansmen to The Earl’s left slid a cup of tea to Wisely, who took it with gratitude. Sipping it, he smiled in relief, the clan relaxing. The Earl patted the clansmen.

“Neah, my miracle worker, without you…what would I do?” The Earl said, the man simply inclined his head in thanks. Wisely looked to the final member.

“Hey, Tyki…what you thinking about?”

The clan all looked to the youth, his twisted smirk causing them to shiver in excitement.

“Who will win this time?”

 

**9:35pm: The Black Order Boarding School**

 

The red head crawled along the darkened floor, hoping that his pursuer would miss him. Looking over his shoulder his sole green eye, as the right was covered by an eye patch, glittered in amusement. He turned his head back to come face to face with a feline face and bright blue eyes. With a panicked ‘yelp’ he sprang up, only to be heard and spotted by his pursuer.

“YOU’RE DEAD BAKA USAGI!!!!” a voice bellowed. Said ‘Baka Usagi’ spun around and paling considerably took off like a rocket. Behind him was his pursuer…with a sword.

 

_-Nice knowing you, Lavi!!!-_

 

Lavi/Baka Usagi glared back at the telepathic cat that was the mascot of their beloved school. He turned the corner and passed by a few of his friends.

“Hey Noise, Miranda, Daisaya, Timothy!!!” he said in rapid talk. Said friends couldn’t reply as he was already past them and down the next hall. Following in his wake was a furious swordsman. He paused by the four and glanced at them. Noise sighed, Miranda hide behind Noise, Daisaya and Timothy were laughing like hyenas, but both pointed down the hall Lavi went to. The swordsmen’s blue-black eyes brighten with his bloodlust, his long black hair shimmered blue under the light was falling out of its usual high ponytail. A jet black cat easily kept up with his pace as it quickened. Soon, the poor red head was cornered.

“Oh crap…” he muttered, hearing a dark cackle he slowly turned around. Seeing said swordsman he ‘yelped’.

“N-N-Now, Yuu-chan…remembers we’re old friends right…? Come on, you can’t kill me over a little like putting glitter and bejeweling Mugen’s sheath can you? Remember, I’m the Old Panda’s grandson!!! LENALEE!!!!”

Before ‘Yuu-chan’ could slice Lavi’s head off, a girl appeared in a whirlwind. The sword was blocked by a well aimed heeled boot. Her long dark green hair was held in high pigtails at the top of her head, her black eyes smiling at him. The sword was lowered, as was the boot. She laughed, making both males calm.

“Kanda…how many times does that make this latest attempt?” she asked, lightly tapping the top of Kanda’s head with the back of her fist.

“45…che, it’s not like the baka usagi doesn’t deserve it…” Kanda said shooting Lavi a murderous glare. Lavi shrank away with a jester-like grin on his face. Lenalee and Kanda shared a look, the girl sighed.

“I will never understand what you guys think…” she muttered walking away. Lavi raced after her, knowing that Kanda wasn’t going to sheath Mugen anytime soon. Hoping to keep a barrier between him and the shiny sword, he stayed ahead of Lenalee. Kanda glared and only relented when a blue eyed cat leaped onto his shoulders. Grinning a fanged grin, the teen petted the cat’s head.

“Rascal, what did you think of that particular chase?”

_-Not bad, Yuu-kun, but next times…take my advice and just castrate the idiot…-_

Lavi paled and whimpered.

“Ras~~cal!!! I thought we were friends!!!” Lavi cried.

_-We are, but…he pets me better than you...-_

“WHAT TYPE OF REASONING IS THAT?!?” Lavi yelled back at the infernal cat. Lenalee sighed.

“I wish I could hear Rascal like you guys do…”

Kanda and Lavi exchanged looks, Rascal purred.

“No you don’t…” the two agreed.

 

**End**

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to The Black Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda and Allen meet...gods help them all.

October 1 3:30pm- City of Martel

Train Station; Wednesday

Allen rubbed his head where his Uncle Cross had smacked him for asking the age old question of ‘Are We There Yet?’ for the 5th time. After seeing the train station both of his Uncle’s rudely tossed him on his ass…while the car was still moving! Flittering around his head was the golem, Timcampy, given to him just for his ‘adventure’ at the school {Uncle Mana’s words}. The small golden orb could grow and shrink its size, has feathered gold wings and a long tail with a wisp at the tip. Its ‘eyes’ was a pointed cross on its face, just underneath it was an almost invisible line of its mouth, which was filled with sharp little teeth surprisingly.

“Stupid gun-wielding-womanizing-drunk off his ass half the time-psycho and here I thought my gentle-kind-patient as hell-fatherly-angel-of-a-Uncle was on my side…no, both those bastards threw my ass out the car…while it was still moving!! Now, Uncle Mana said that Cousin Jerry would be waiting for me…” Allen muttered to Timcampy, looking around for the oddest looking Walker to ever exist.

“All~~en!!” hearing a jovial voice sing his name, Allen turned to see his cousin waving to him, standing with a fellow shinigami. Feeling nervous around other shinigami, Allen walked shyly forward, the golden orb sitting on his head. “Honorable Cousin Jerry…fellow shinigami…uh…” Allen started to be polite but was cut off by Jerry dragging him into a bear hug, causing Tim to go flying off and land on top of the luggage. The coffee colored pink dreadlock haired…yes pink with dreadlocks...sunglasses wearing man easily shushed the youngest member of the Walker Family. 

“Now, cutie…this here is Reever Wenhamm. The Wenhamm Family is the second branch of the Walker Family…so, cutie this is pretty much your cousin. And what have I told you about being so formal with me!?!” Jerry said, releasing the teen and then lightly smacking him on the head. Allen rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, careful to keep the light-weight gloves on. Jerry sensed Allen’s shy nature surfacing so, on way to the train, he did all the talking. Reever, in Allen’s opinion was a straight-laced, laid back man that quickly made Allen feel at ease. Reever had fluffy short blonde hair that looked to be eternally bedhead, and soft blue eyes. Soon, the three were avidly talking back and forth about random trivial things. Tim resting either on the window sill or Allen’s lap. Then Allen asked a question, gently playing with Tim’s tail.

 

“So, when does classes start?” he asked, Jerry glanced at Reever.

“The 13th.” Reever answered.

“What?!? Why then?” Allen asked, slightly shocked that classes would start that late, wasn’t this school top-notch?

“Well, the teachers are…slackers at times and usually we have the students get used to everything, we recently moved the school. It used to be in the city, now it’s in Innocence Valley.” Reever said picking his words carefully.

“Wait, isn’t that place haunted?” Allen asked, mentally killing his Uncle Cross for telling him ghost stories of that valley.

“Afraid of ghosts?” Reever asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“N-No!” Allen said a little too quickly. Jerry snickered, knowing his Uncle Cross. Reever only nodded in sarcasm.

“Ok, sure Allen.”

A few hours later and train came to a stop. Jerry chuckled at Allen; the teen had fallen asleep sometime after lunch. It was dusk and Jerry smiled at the small welcoming party that he asked to welcome the little hybrid. Reever got off first, and then paused as Timcampy hid in the back of his shirt.

“Uh?”

Allen looked to Reever and lightly laughed.

“Uncle Mana said that Tim was afraid of cats, there must be one around here. He also said that Tim eats regular food, which is odd for a golem like him…isn’t it?” Allen said, as the trio approached the gates. Before the shinigami could reply a squeak was heard.

“Reever!!” a glasses wearing man cried, dramatically running forward. The blonde side-stepped and the black haired man fell to the side of Allen. The teen looked down and then back to the blonde who held up three fingers and silently counted down. The man sprang up and glomped Reever. Allen blinked, and looked at Jerry. The taller man merely sighed dreamily, while waving a hand to the other five teens standing with a sweatdrop at the gate. One had the jet black cat Allen recognized from the booklet, laying across his broad shoulders.

“ _Oh dear god, he’s gorgeous!”_ Allen thought, as the five walked towards him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as the group got closer and Allen got a better look at him. Quickly looking away to douse the blush Allen looked to the other teens. There was a redhead with a wide grin, a dark green haired girl with a gentle smile, and two others.

The tallest of the five teens had short black hair that softly spiked back; sweeping to the side of his face was a shock of pure white that looked to be his bangs. His black eyes were obscured by bookish glasses. Beaming next to the long haired teen and scratching the cat behind its ear was a teen with short black hair, it was ruffled and he had a lock of fluffy black that fell before pointed ears, pure shocking violet eyes shown with innocence. Allen took note of the devil tail and small wings that the violet eyed teen sported. Jerry cleared his throat; all teens stopped staring at poor Allen.

“Everyone, meet my youngest cousin, Allen Walker!!”

*-Kanda’s POV-*

**5:25pm: Innocence Valley- Black Order Boarding School**

 

The small group that had gathered all waited nervously for their new arrival. Kanda looked to his childhood friend, Alma Karma. The teen was practically hopping in place along with the baka usagi. Rascal leaped from the peak of the arch above the gates and landed in front of Kanda. Seeing the regal cat in the sunset gave Kanda an eerily calmness. He looked to his fellow vampire, Aryastar, and inclined his head. The taller vampire merely smiled warmly in return.

“Yuu-chan---YIPE!!!!” Lavi froze at the sword that swung to point at his throat…in mid-air. Kanda glanced at him before grabbing said sword, Lavi’s eyes were wider that saucers as he gulped. Lenalee sighed and side-glared at Kanda, Alma shook his head in amusement at the two. Komui, Lenalee’s elder brother, shook his waist length black hair back over one shoulder, soft black eyes obscured by his scholarly glasses. Lavi coughed, while backing away. Rascal looked back at the small group.

_-Yuu-Kun, what do you think the new kid will be?-_

Alma and Lavi both looked to Kanda at Rascal’s question. Kanda shrugged.

“Tch, considering that Jerry and Reever. Both, went to get them…most likely a shinigami.” He answered, Aryastar nodded in agreement. Lenalee and Komui shared a pout. Neither fairy could hear the ancient cat, only devils, weres, vampires and demons…basically the top non-human predators would be able to hear the cat.

_-Here they come.-_

The cat leapt onto Kanda’s shoulders as the two shinigami’s walked forward with what looked to be a short haired girl. Kanda stared and Rascal purred low.

_-It’s a boy, Yuu-kun…a rather feminine boy…but, a boy none the less.-_

Kanda blinked _, “Cute….wait…what the hell?!?”_

Lavi grinned as did Alma, the devil scratched Rascal behind his ears. The group of teen’s sweatdropped as Komui went to glomp his crush. This, failed…Kanda kept his eyes on the newcomer, seeing now it most definitely was male, and damn it all to hell the kid was cute!

“Let’s go welcome our new friend!” Lenalee said, leading the four boys. As the five came to a stop, Kanda took note that the kid was nervous and pulling down the sleeve of his left arm. Raising an eyebrow which caused another light blush from the kid, and a smirk from Kanda. Jerry practically sang, his introduction, hands clasped on the kid’s shoulders.

“Everyone, meet my youngest cousin, Allen Walker!!”

*-Reader POV-*

 

“Hello, Allen-kun. My name’s Lenalee Lee.” Lenalee said, winds changing to a warmer temperate. Allen smiled politely. Lavi’s grin grew evil, Alma saw this and sighed. Lavi pounced forward and caught the startled teen in a one-armed hug.

“Hey there, Ally-chan! Name’s Lavi Bookman, but you can call me Lavi!” Lavi said, already giving the poor kid a nickname. Allen looked horrified, Aryastar sighed.

“Greetings, Allen-san, my name is Aryastar Krory. Don’t mind Lavi…”

“He’s an idiot.” Alma finished. Allen’s smile was strained and Lavi leaped away with a ‘yelp’, it seemed as if Allen pinched him with his left hand. Kanda’s smirk grew with sadistic pleasure. Rascal saw the smirk.

_-Please refrain from corrupting this precious child. That’s my job…-_

Allen looked at the cat, his smile gentle and warm.

“What’s this pretty one’s name?” he asked tilting his head to the side. Lavi answered before anyone else.

“That is the unofficial mascot of our fair school, the infernal cat, lord of the floors: Rascal…or as Old Man calls him: Aetas.”

Allen chuckled, Alma stepped forward. Smiling he held out his right hand.

“Alma Karma, Allen Walker, welcome to Night School!” Allen hesitantly used his left hand to shake hands with Alma. The sharp devil was gentle, but firm with the handshake, Kanda ‘che’d. Releasing the handshake Allen looked at Kanda, with slight surprise.

“Moyashi.”

Allen’s left eyebrow twitched, _“Did I call him gorgeous two minutes ago…I meant jackass…”_

Lavi and Alma both sweatdropped, Lenalee gasped.

“Yuu Kanda, what did you just--?” Jerry exclaimed. Aryastar gaped.

“Kanda, that’s really rude!” the taller vampire said, already knowing that Kanda would be a jerk…like he always is.

“The name’s Allen!!! Not ‘Bean sprout’!!” Allen cried, Kanda didn’t show it as he turned and walked away, but he was impressed with the fact that Allen knew some Japanese.

“BaKanda!!!”

He froze.

Lavi and Alma exchanged looks of barely contained amusement. Komui, Reever and Jerry were ahead of the teens and so they saw Kanda’s dark expression. Lenalee and Aryastar mentally prayed for Allen’s well-being. Rascal looked from Kanda to Allen the back. The cat’s right ear twitched and leaped to the ground, trotting back to Alma. The devil picked Rascal up.

_-Does the kid have a death wish?-_

“No, I don’t…” Allen whimpered, now feeling immense dread and the dark aura gathered around Kanda that he could see with his left eye. Rascal paused, as did Alma and the others.

_-Allen, Welcome to the school. So far you have managed to piss off the residential sword-wielding Pyscho, Yuu Kanda….how do you feel?-_

“Terrified, cause that’s one hell of a dark aura…what is he?”

_-Vampire.-_

“Shit…I’m dead…”

_-Allen…what are you?-_

“Half human…”

_-Half shinigami…-_

“Yeah…”

_-Run behind Alma over here and then look down…-_

Allen didn’t need to be told twice. He dashed behind Alma, only relaxing when said devil’s tail encircled his waist to pull him closer. Allen then peeked over Alma’s shoulder to look at…Rascal.

“Oh, Rascal…you can talk?”

The cat looked highly impressed. Not only could a Halfling hear him…but, a half human/shinigami could…

_-Huh, so whenever Oliver glared at me it was cause he could hear me…-_

“You know Grandfather?”

_-Shinigami parent?-_

“Maria Walker.”

_-DAMN!!! No wonder you can hear me…your Mama was strong kitten!-\_

“Mom was that strong?”

_-Yup! Yuu-kun, leave this kitten alone or else I’ll break all your hair ties again.-_

Allen watched as the aura disappeared as quickly as it gathered. Shooting the Halfling a glare, Kanda sulked off. Rascal snickered, Alma turned and caught Allen in a full hug. Rascal switching to Allen’s slim shoulders. Allen blushed as the devil nuzzled his hair.

“Awesome! We have a new friend! Ne, Allen…if you want a boyfriend anytime soon, I’ll be happy to fill in!!!”

Rascal fell off Allen’s shoulders and leaped up, performing an impressive drop kick to the devil’s head. Thus separating him from Allen, then the irked cat leaped onto Allen’s shoulders, hissing.

_-Not the time for you to turn into an incubus on us, Alma!!-_

Lenalee and Aryastar looked at one another agreeing that Allen needed ‘elder sibling’ protection. Lavi couldn’t breathe he was laughing too hard, Kanda who heard all that leaned on the nearest wall for support just knowing that Alma would be damn annoying from now on.

**> End<**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen starts to settle in...before realizing just how deep he might be in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: You guys have been amazing with the feedback!!! This chapter may be a little wordy, but the title says all!!!
> 
> Cold: Good luck readers…
> 
> Solarius: Disclaimer stays…she doesn’t own, but she loves it all the same…

**October 3  
Friday: 3:00pm- Black Order Boarding School **

Allen was set up in Jerry’s apartment; he would get his assigned room once classes started up. Because of the lessons he went through with his Uncle Mana he was on the same level as a 3rd year of the school. Allen sat under the school’s statue of the first Headmaster and the Vice-Headmaster. He sighed, bored and utterly lost.

“Man, why does this place have to be so bloody large!?!” he muttered to himself.

“Having trouble, Moyashi?” a superior voice asked, Allen felt his blood boil.

“Of all the people to find me, it had to be BaKanda…”

_-Hey, hey, kittens don’t forget about little old me!-_

“Thank the gods, Rascal!!” Allen said, not noticing the gathering dark aura around Kanda.

 _-The one and only! Now, Yuu-kun, be nice and don’t…oh great, he’s pissed…Allen, best of luck kitten, this tom’s outta here!!!-_ Rascal said, leaping off of Kanda and dashing into the darkness of the school. Allen looked back and gulped.

“K-Kanda?”

“Just run, Moyashi…and make it enjoyable at least.”

Allen ran.

Kanda pursued.

Timcampy recorded.

After an hour of running Allen found a small courtyard, his lungs burning. Feeling human fatigue setting in he dove behind a fountain and looked up to see an old man sitting in mediation. He blinked and then jumped feeling something touch his shoulder, it was Rascal’s tail. Rascal purred, causing the old man to stir and look down. Dark gray eyes met bright silvery-gray; Allen smiled and found a gentle smile in return. Allen made to rise when he heard an unmistakable growl…

“Found you, Moyashi!”

Allen paled. Rascal blinked and looked back at Kanda. The cat took note of Kanda’s bright eyes, bright not out of bloodlust…but, out of something else that the cat couldn’t place. As soon as his eyes met Allen’s, that brightness shifted. Allen felt something take hold and pull, but before he could move a strong smooth hand grasped his wrist. Shocking both teens as the owner of the hand stood. With a stern, but gentle look to Kanda he spoke.

“You must be, Allen Walker. It’s a pleasure I am Kevin Yeegar, the Home Economics Teacher here.”

Kanda’s eyes were wide and when Allen looked back to him all he saw was the end of Kanda’s sheath, the tip of his long ponytail and the flap of his long coat. Yeegar seemed worried, but quickly focused back on Allen. Rascal watched the scene with a knowing eye; things were starting to play out. Allen blinked up at the senior teacher and nodded. Tim appeared and landed on Rascal’s back, panting. The cat took pity on the poor golem and patted it with his tail.

“The pleasure’s all mine, sir. I hope to have an excellent school year.”

Yeegar smiled warmly, already liking the new student. Allen got a puzzled look.

“Sir, what happened to Kanda’s eyes?”

“The vampire ability to hypnotize their victims. I heard you are half human, so the effect wasn’t as profound. The most that would have happened would have been you would get there half way and wouldn’t have been so entranced that you wouldn’t have had the strength to fight back.”

Allen nodded then looked around.

“Sir, where are we?”

“Technically, we are in the main courtyard’s garden. Would you like a tour of the school?”

“Please!”

Yeegar chuckled, remembering his first year in the school. Placing a warm hand on Allen’s shoulder he started to guide the youth through the hallways. He started to tell the story of their school, Rascal on Allen’s shoulders, Tim on his head.

“1,000 years ago, a group of young rulers formed our school. Their goal was to make a safe place for those of non-human blood to pursue an education that would help them in the human world. The mastermind behind the idea became our first Headmaster; a shinigami by the name of Lucas Walker. At his side was the, then, current ruler of the vampires, Ryuusei Kanda the first Vice-Headmaster. Three other figures stood with those two, Yvonne Bookman the female werewolf ruler, Hex Karma the devil ruler and Adam Noah ruler of the demons. Now, the five weren’t the only rulers of that time, but in our school’s history they are credited with its founding. Tragedy struck the founders when Adam Noah started to train a select group to kill humans instead of live peacefully among them.”

_-I remember the founders, Allen. I was just entering adulthood when this glorious school was erected. Adam, hated humans, demons were the most prosecuted of all the non-human races so it was natural that he hate. He didn’t have to go that far though. What the records never told anyone was that this school originally was for those of mixed blood, Lucas had twins that were half human. He wanted them to live with others peacefully and made this school for them. It grew to a place where blood didn’t matter. Then Adam…damn his hatred. He slaughtered all the Halflings that went here. Said it was a message to not mix the bloods. Lucas lost his twins…After that; the Noah Clan was removed from rulership and cast out. Adam took his cursed brood and disappeared. As far as anyone knows, they simply don’t exist anymore.-_

Allen focused on what Yeegar was saying as Rascal only sent those thoughts to Allen. Yeegar had apparently stopped at a portrait. Allen stopped next to him and sucked in a breath. Tim’s wings fluttered with excitement.

The five standing in the frame were…perfect. In the center sat a male with long flowing blood red hair, glittering coal black eyes showed mirth. In front of him laying with his feline body on display was Rascal, blue eyes bright as the sun. To the center males right stood a gold eyed male, long dark blue hair held in a low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder. To the center’s left stood a female, long lavender hair fell in waves over her shoulders, bright green eyes shimmering with wisdom. On the far right was a male with jet black hair that swept to his mid-back, random streaks of violet could be seen and bright violet eyes shone with childish intent. The last figure on the far left was tanned with bright yellow eyes that spooked Allen; wavy black hair fell to his shoulders and was held in a half-ponytail. Allen read the plaque underneath.

_ Lucas, Ryuusei, Hex, Yvonne and Adam: Our Founders and Dearest Friends.  _

Scratched underneath was…

_ Also, the infernal lord of the floors: Tarsus  _

Allen couldn’t help it…he laughed. Rascal looked downright proud of himself. Yeegar chuckled and nodded his head.

“And what would our school be like without our mascot?”

_-Too boring, Kevin…way too boring.-_

“You are correct, Aetas, my old friend.”

Allen looked surprised, fiddling with the edge of his shirt, he shyly glanced up.

“Sir, who can hear Rascal?”

“Any who are of the same race as the five founders. So, 5 students including yourself, including myself, 4 teachers and both wards of the school.”

“Wards?”

“Ah, ‘Wards’ are young children raised or taken in by the school. There are two, one is the child of a teacher and the other was abandoned on the statue outside the front doors. Found the child tucked away in the crooked arm of the Vice-Headmaster, only when the groundskeeper went out to check on the statue did he find the infant.”

Allen hummed and heard his stomach growl. Rascal jumped and looked around, wondering when someone angered a werewolf, Tim sweatdropped and Yeegar looked down at an embarrassed Allen.

“Uh…*ahem* time for lunch?”

Rascal’s jaw dropped.

*-Switch to the field where Kanda ran to-*

Lavi, Alma, Aryastar and Lenalee all jumped when a disgruntled Kanda sat himself in a slight panic between Aryastar and Alma. The devil having known the vampire since the day he was born knew how to read Yuu Kanda like his favorite book. Aryastar having known the young vampire since before either came to the school knew when his younger cousin was distressed. Lenalee just knew that Kanda’s eyes seemed shifting between emotions. Lavi could read just about anyone after knowing them for a month and gulped in slight fear.

“Yuu, what happened?” Alma asked, concern evident.

“I…holy shit…not…Moyashi…bloodlust…dazed…”Kanda muttered, Alma grabbed his upper arm.

“What?!? Allen!! What you do to my precious future lover?!?”

Lavi and the others stared at him.

“Alma, give it up. You and Allen becoming a couple are as impossible as Komui getting over his sister complex…” Lavi said dryly pointing over his shoulder to the not-so-hidden elder brother in the bushes…with a large drill. Aryastar nodded in agreement. Looking back to his younger cousin, he lowly spoke.

“Did you try to hypnotize, Allen-kun, Kanda?”

Kanda mutely nodded, Aryastar patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s perfectly explainable…tonight is the New Moon, remember?”

“The night our bloodlust tends to spike…great, now I got to stay away from the damn Moyashi!!”

Aryastar could only smile sadly. Lavi snickered at Alma’s pout. Lenalee glared at her brother.

 

**6:50pm- The Ark**

The Earl sat in his rocking chair knitting a new scarf for Wisely, next to him were scarves for the other members of his precious Clan. Road wrapped her arms around him from behind. The two demonic being shared a knowing laugh. Lero appeared out of the shadows.

“Dear Earl, who will ‘Welcome’ this generation? The Akuma’s are getting restless…”

Road bounced into The Earl’s lap, Lero’s right eyebrow twitched. The Earl rocked with the young girl in his lap while thinking.

“ Just you Lero…”

Lero bowed low, before he could disappear to gather his Akuma, The Earl spoke again.

“Lero, be sure to make it seem hopeless won’t you?”

Fading into shadows Lero smiled devilishly, “I’ll be sure to give them a **proper** ‘Welcome’, dear Earl.”

Road grinned, she loved that pumpkin haired assassin sometimes.

 

**7:30pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Kanda hated New Moons.

  1. Bloodlust was irritating as **hell**

  2. The Moyashi looked damn **tasty**

  3. Lavi was even more of an idiot {if that was even possible}

  4. Did he mention that the **Moyashi** looked tasty…




And to top it off…he felt more than thirst for the damn Moyashi.

“ _Hell no…I Yuu Kanda am not lusting after that damned_ _ **Moyashi**_ _…”_

Fate wasn’t kind to Kanda...no it wasn’t. Rascal watched Kanda pace the hallway, making sure to keep a lookout for Allen.

_-Yuu-kun…kitten, calm down before you really hurt yourself…or some poor bypasser…either way, I really don’t want blood and other body parts on the rug.-_

“Sorry, Rascal…wait, what the hell do you mean by hurt myself?!?”

 _-Nothing…absolutely nothing…-_ Rascal replied, smirking.

“Damn cat…all right, the only thing I got to do is--”

Both cat and vampire jumped as the alarm for Akuma attack sounded. Rascal took off, memories flashing through his head.

_-Not again…no no no…Allen is the only Halfling in attendance!! If those bastard Akuma lay even a_ _**hand** _ _on him…I know what I’m eating tonight!-_

*-To Allen-*

Allen looked wildly around at the group of…demons? He didn’t know who these guys were only that one minute he, Lavi, Alma, Lenalee and Aryastar were talking about who was in what year…Allen was a 3rd year…and the next they were surrounded.

“Akuma!” Alma hissed, rage barely concealed.

Allen shrank back closer to Aryastar, feeling a sharp pain in his disfigured left arm he winced. Lenalee noticed this and backed closer to Allen.

“Guys, Allen doesn’t know how to fight Akuma!”

The others briefly paused; Lavi growled low.

“Then Allen…how good are you at watching and learning on the spot?”

“I was trained to fight, just never used it…” Allen admitted.

_-KITTENS!!-_

The group looked to see a panther the size of a BMW land in front of them. No one moved.

Not even the Akuma.

“RASCAL?!?” The teens all shouted.

_-Who else would be this epic? Please, if you kittens thought that I was a simple black cat…think again. This is my fighting form.-_

“Well, well, well, Tarsus…it has been far too long.” A snide voice said. The group froze as Lero walked out of the shadows, Akuma parted to let the now clad in black leather (A/N: Damn! Can someone draw that for me?!?) man forward. Rascal growled.

_-Lero, I thought you disappeared with your family leader…murderer.-_

“Oh, so cold…” Lero falsely shivered, “And here I was sent by the dear Earl to welcome this generation that we will be defeating.”

“Says who?!?” Lavi cried. Lero’s bright red eyes swept over the teens as if he just noticed them there. They lingered on Allen, who felt a pang of sadness at the despair that flashed.

“Says the Noah Clan, little werewolf.” He said, coldness dripping from his voice. They all shivered.

“Now, let’s see…we have a devil, vampire, werewolf, fairy…hybrid and Tarsus. Is this all?” Lero said clearly hoping for more.

_-I’m sure you remember that most students fight in small teams…there more than this group of Akuma. Aren’t there?-_

“Yes.” He answered flatly.

_-Then the others won’t be here…but, I assure you Lero…I won’t be so soft on an old friend.-_

The fight started almost immediately. Lero and Rascal started their own deadly dance. While the teens were separated. Allen stayed close to Aryastar as much as he could. His left arm pulsing with pain all the while. He looked over as Lavi shifted mid-way to his werewolf form.

“No full moon, he can only got partially.” Aryastar muttered.

Lavi was now sporting a pair of rather large red wolf ears, a bushy wolf tail, clawed wolf feet and clawed hands. His fangs bared he launched into the fray. Alma had his black devil wings spread to full width and was fighting some of the more vicious airborne Akuma. Lenalee was…beautiful, butterfly wings adorned her back and only added to the deadly grace she gave off. Aryastar stood hair spiking out and aura flared, Allen took note that his long coat looked a little like bat wings along the edges. Hearing a snarl from his right Allen was separated from Aryastar. He went to block with his left arm as a reflex and felt immense pain as the Akuma bit into it. Crying out Allen fell with the monster on top him.

The others tried to react but their own respective fights kept them away.

Pushing the creature off, Allen was slightly repulsed at the sight of his arm. The red flesh was bubbling, black nails were slowly going white and his shoulder felt as if it was on fire. Seeing the bleeding bite mark, Allen cried.

He cried because of five things:

  1. Mother fucker hurts!!!

  2. He’s going to kill his Uncle Cross for never actually hurting him

  3. He wasn’t prepared for pain

  4. He’s really going to kill his Uncle Cross

  5. Where the hell was BaKanda?!?




Shifting to his feet Allen cringed and looked to the creature. It was…dead?!? Allen held his arm as he felt blinding pain. Three things happened at that time.

  1. Allen screamed.

  2. Kanda came out of freaking nowhere and sliced through most of the Akuma with Mugen 

  3. Kanda caught Allen, when the poor kid collapsed from pain…




Rascal dropped down and glared at Lero, the latter bleeding from a shoulder wound and highly impressed at Kanda’s entrance.

“It seems as if we are forced to retreat…but, now that Earl knows there is a Halfling here…we’ll come back stronger than before!” Lero said vanishing into shadows, the remaining Akuma hightailing it outta there. Rascal shrank down to his cat form and looked back to Kanda. Bloodlust forgotten the vampire held the weeping in pain hybrid.

 _-We have to take him to Helvaska.-_ Rascal stated, Kanda nodded in agreement.

*-Doctor’s Office-*

Helvaska Rayne was the school’s doctor as well as an angel. Her fluffy/wavy light blue hair fell to her knees and gentle baby blue eyes shone with a mother’s warmth. If one was sick, hurt or just not feeling good they came to her. So, when Lero and his group left she was happy that no was seriously hurt, until Kanda and company walked in.

“Oh dear! What happened?” she asked, pulling covers back so they could lay Allen down. Once down however Allen refused to let go of Kanda’s shirt. The vampire sighed in irritation, while blushing. Helvaska smiled and then looked Allen over when Kanda shifted so that Allen was laying with his back against the vampire’s chest. The angel took one look at the arm and nodded.

“It’s his death scythe…” she said, as if that explained everything.

It didn’t.

“Sorry, his what?” Lenalee asked.

“Death Scythe: a tool unique to each shinigami. Made from their body or connected with their very being. Death scythe’s can slice through anything, even a shinigami…” Lavi recited. Helvaska nodded.

“Exactly, considering the fact that he’s only half, I would assume that the human blood is rejecting the scythe, causing him pain. He needs to let it out, but the human blood needs to be distracted.”

Kanda thought…and thought…finally looking at Aryastar he let out a breath.

“Stop me if he goes limp.”

Without another word Kanda bit into Allen’s right shoulder. Allen’s eyes flew open as he visibly relaxed, the group watched as he left arm became a large silver and white claw, a glowing green cross on the top of the hand. Kanda released Allen and leaned back sweating and panting. Aryastar looked at him quizzically.

“I heard…someone say…let go.”

“Most likely the shinigami blood in him.” Helvaska mused outloud.

Kanda looked down at Allen and only one thought ran through his mind.

“ _Damn, this kid…that was…I want to be the only one to taste this blood.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: Son-of-a-gun, this is a monster!!! Longest Chapter yet!!! Hope you guys enjoyed the Yullen action!!! By the way, I’m serious about the request to see fan art of the Lero I put in here…I would love to see some pics of him…personally, I pictured him with long hair…Let me know how this chapter went, hopefully I didn’t piss anyone off with this… 
> 
> Cold: This was a pain…
> 
> Solarius: Think how the next chapters are going to be…
> 
> Lunny & Cold: We’re fucked!!!


	5. Chapter 4: We Have Classes?!? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen gets his classes in order as we meet the teachers.
> 
> Also...poker is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: This chapter includes list’s….everyone loves lists!!! Enjoy! 
> 
> Cold: I an’t saying it…
> 
> Solarius: Oh and she doesn’t own…she can’t trade for it…but, its epicenes can be mimicked with awesome fanfictions that are posted here on this site.

**Chapter 4**

**We Have Classes?!? Really?!?**

 

**October 13  
** 2:30pm- Black Order Boarding School  
Math class with Ms. Renee Esptain 

Allen woke up in the Doctor’s office only two days before classes started. Groggy and dazed, he felt Hevlaska’s warmth that lulled him into comfort before the panic attack could set in. She told him that for eight of the ten days he was there, he was out cold. His friends would always come to watch over him, a few even stayed with him throughout the night. Allen barely remembered what happened before the pain blocked everything out…while pondering the events Allen recalled four things:

  1. He was most definitely going to **murder** Cross

  2. **Kanda** had caught him

  3. He didn’t want Kanda to leave him alone

  4. Kanda bit him…and he **liked** it…




Coming back reality he quickly tore his eyes away from Kanda’s side profile, it looked to his teacher as if he was looking at the weeping sakura tree outside. Scribbling down the answers to the problems on the board; he was happy to hear that because it was their first day back there would be no homework for the remainder of the week. Glancing at the class list, he beamed seeing that he had Home Economics with Mr. Yeegar. While walking there Allen reflected on his day.

 **8am** \- Breakfast with Kanda, Arystar, Lenalee, Lavi and Alma. Rascal had come in the middle of it, stealing Lavi’s sausage. Rest of the hour was spent with the group laughing or chuckling, in Kanda’s case, at the chase. They parted with Alma and Arystar, who were both 4th years.

 **9am** \- Science with Komui, Lenalee’s older brother. More or less a class on what would kill you in a lab and what wouldn’t. Allen still giggled at Lavi, Komui had turned his hair pink, it wore off by the end of class but memory stays.

 **10am** \- Literature with Reever or as the class called him, Mr. Win. Reever made bets with some of the more slacker members of the class and always won. Lavi said that so far, the only person to win against Reever was Kanda.

 **11am** \- History OR Combat. Lavi explained that there were two alternate classes only offered to 3rd -5th years: Acrobatics and Combat. 2nd years were offered Acrobatics. Lavi then went on to explain the History teacher…

“Malcom C. Leverier…”

“World’s class asshole…and the most hardheaded dick to boot.” Kanda cut in, Allen paled.

“So, History class?”

“We only go two times a week…you’re only allowed to pick the alternate class up to three times a week. If you really want to feel like you shouldn’t exist, go to that hell, we’ll take Combat.”

Allen went to Combat class.

And met what he thought was Satan’s younger brother. Winters Sokalo, is a burly man with short dreadlocks that ended at the base of his head, pure white eyes stared at you without blinking sometimes. He always had a giant saw-like sword on his back and seemed to be of Aztec origin. Lavi told Allen that Winters was an ogre. Allen didn’t doubt him. Winters first reaction to Allen wasn’t at all what the youth had in mind.

“You’re a Halfling, eh?”

Allen nodded meekly.

“How old are you, kid?”

“15, sir.”

Kanda and Lavi shared the same, ‘You’re kidding me right’ – look. They thought Allen was 16 at least. Kanda felt like a pedophile now that he remembered feeding off of the teen. He also noted that he had more control over the bloodlust than normal. Winters gave a dark laugh and clapped the small teen on the shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

“Welcome, to Combat Class, kid, if Leverier ever gives you grief just come get me.”

Allen nodded. It turned out that Winters knew quite a bit about shinigami scythes as the minute Allen activate his arm and winced. Winters inspected it…

“Ah, I see…” Winters muttered.

“What?” Allen asked.

“The two blood types aren’t mixing…that means that if you ever feel immense pain, the overpowering blood needs to be drained.” Was the dry statement.

“As in…?” Allen didn’t like where this was heading.

“You need a personal vampire. They’re the only beings that can stand shinigami blood, anything else and it dies.”

Allen knew he didn’t like where this was going.

“ _SHIT! And it doesn’t help that I just had to go and wait a minute…I have no idea what I feel towards him…wait, maybe…no way in hell would_ _ **he**_ _help me…”_ Allen thought to himself as he touched his right shoulder, remembering the bite marks that remained.

 **Noon** \- Lunch. Allen and the group reassembled. Arystar and Alma were excited to hear of what Allen thought about the school. Lenalee smiled and asked about something that had been bugging her for a while.

“Allen, how old are you?”

“15.” Allen answered.

The silence at the table was only interrupted by Tim scarfing down its food. Rascal leaped up and blinked.

_-Wow, kitten I thought you were at least a year older…15 and in the same grade as 17 and 18 year olds. We got ourselves a smart little kitten.-_

“Thanks Rascal, but Uncle Mana said it was because my father was smart. So, maybe I got my father’s genes. How old are you guys?”

Lenalee smiled, “Well, I’m 16.”

Alma threw an arm around Arystar, “Ari and I are 19!”

Lavi nudged Kanda, “And Yuu-chan and I are 18…”

“Yuu…chan?” Allen softly said. Kanda twitched and before anyone could react, Lavi was pinned to the wall by a sword. Alma whistled, Lenalee sighed and Arystar shook his head.

“Kanda’s first name…a few of us sitting here are among the few people who can call him by it. Anyone else and they get the ‘Lavi’ treatment.” The taller vampire said, watching as Kanda stalked over to the whimpering werewolf. No one heard exactly what was said, but Lavi’s pale expression and terror made them all believe they never wanted to. Rascal sweatdropped and discreetly looked to Allen. The small teens eyes were clouded slightly by what seemed to be a sadden look, then he blinked and smiled at Rascal. The cat blinked in surprise when he realized that Allen knew he was watching him.

“So…Allen remember my offer?” Alma asked, after Kanda had sat down. No one but Rascal noticed Kanda stiffen. Allen blinked innocently.

“Alma, if I ever went out with someone, they’d have to beat me at poker.”

“All right then! Tonight, Ari’s and my room! A game of poker and pretty much a celebration of Allen’s first day!”

Rascal noticed devil wings on Allen. Tim sweatdropped.

 **1pm** \- Art OR Acrobatics. Allen didn’t want to go to class alone.

“Why do we have to go to Art three times a week?” he asked, he never really thought he was creative in the least. Lavi sighed and pointed to Kanda.

“ ‘Cuz, Yuu-chan’s godfather is the teacher for Art.” He shrank away at a growl from a now twitching Kanda. Allen wanted to laugh, but covered it with a cough. Kanda glared at him, to which Allen smiled.

“Damn old man…” Kanda muttered.

Art class was spent mainly watching Kanda dodge the art teacher a male water elemental named, Froi Tiedoll. His gray hair was fluffy and waved to one side of his head, warm black eyes forever smiling. Allen had found that his handwriting was better with his right while, drawing was better with his left. Kanda much to Allen’s surprise was extremely artistic, when paired up and told to draw what you see of your partner. Allen found himself paired with Kanda. The two pictures came out well, Allen was shocked to say the least.

“I do not look like that!!”

“Moyashi, don’t even start…everyone sees things from different views. That’s just how I see you.”

Allen was rendered speechless. Kanda looked down and paused.

“Moyashi…I look…”

“As you said: That’s just how I see you.”

 **2pm** \- Math with Ms. Renee Esptain was mainly spent by Allen watching Kanda or looking at the board whenever Kanda would turn his way. The bite mark on his right shoulder tingled.

“ _I wonder if I could ask Kanda if he would be my personal vampire…oh gods…that sounds so wrong!!!! Forget it, it’ll_ _ **never**_ _work!!!”_

 **3pm** \- Home Economics with Mr. Yeegar. Went by swimmingly. Lavi flicked icing at Allen and Kanda. Got Allen’s nose and Kanda’s cheek. Tim licked the icing off of both teens, surprising Kanda at the rows of teeth the little golem had hidden. Tim then bit Lavi’s hand that flicked the icing, Kanda gave Allen a knowing smirk which Allen innocently smiled back at.

“ _Moyashi’s got an evil side, poker should be fun.”_

 **4pm** \- Dinner. Everyone by now was used to Allen’s meal size, they all assumed it was due to the scythe. Kanda had second thoughts after Jerry said that Allen always had that big of a appetite. Lenalee backed out saying that her roommate, Tevak Third a petie witch with blonde hair and odd eyes, blue orbs in a sea of black, was hoping to catch up with the fairy. So, Lenalee was having a ‘Girl’s Night’ with her roommate and two others. One of Allen’s new friends Miranda. Miranda Lotto, was a older witch with dark brown hair and eyes to match, she seemed to believe that everything was her fault leading Allen to play the pacifier and claim otherwise. And the other, who Allen was told about, was a Chinese Dragon name Fou Chang. No one pissed her off and no one wanted to, she had light red eyes and red-orange hair according to what Lavi told him.

It turns out that Alma had gathered a few of his fellow 4th years, the guys attending the poker match were as follows. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Arystar, Alma, and Bak Chang: Fou’s younger brother, who was blonde with dark red eyes, Noise Marie: a blind burly wind elemental with short lavender dreads and pale blue eyes, and Madarao Third: Tevak’s elder brother, a warlock with blue hair and the same eyes as his sister. Allen smiled at the small group that gathered in what appeared to be a two bed-room apartment.

“Well, since there’s no girls and we’re all men here. I say let’s play strip poker!!!” Lavi cried, causing Madarao to seriously rethink the promise of never cursing the red-head he made with Alma before the party. Rascal smirked and purred in agreement; Alma laughed.

“Who’s in?” Lavi asked. Everyone nodded, no one backed down from a challenge like that.

Half-way through the game and Kanda knew Allen had to be a devil. Noise, Arystar and Bak were out. Allen only lost his vest, gloves and shoes; he had his shirt, pants, belt, socks and that stupid ribbon around his neck. Kanda had lost his coat, belt, vest, shirt, and shoes; he had his undershirt, boxers, socks, pants and wristbands. Lavi was down to his pants and boxers; the eye patch revealed a missing eye. Alma was down to his socks and boxers. Madarao was down to his undershirt and boxers. Allen smiled, the deal was to save face once you were only in boxers you were out!

“You see the halo and angel wings when he smiles like that?” Bak asked.

“What we don’t see is the devil’s tail curled behind him and the horns holding up the halo…” Arystar replied dryly.

Rascal was impressed. Kanda knew something was up when Allen dealt the cards. He looked at his hand and knew right then, Allen was rigging the game. After that round, Madarao was out, then went Lavi, then it was Alma’s turn to deal the next few hands. Kanda insisted that Allen’s left hand must have been giving him some pain as he noticed Allen wince every now and again. Allen gave the vampire a pure smile. Kanda translated that as: _Wait, till it’s my turn to deal…you’re dead_. To which he ‘heh’d. Rascal looked back and forth seeing the sparks and fire rage between the two. Lavi and the others wanted to laugh at poor Alma who kept flinching at the two auras. Allen lost the ribbon, socks and belt. Kanda lost both wristbands, his hair tie and socks.

Alma was out.

Allen got to deal.

Allen grinned.

Kanda smirked.

Bets were placed.

Lavi, Alma, Bak and Arystar said Allen would win.

Noise and Madarao said Kanda would win.

Rascal smirked and shook his head, not long after both males were reduced to their pants. Allen mentally saved the image of what was Yuu Kanda, peach colored skin smooth to the look, blue-black hair flowing to his waist, blue-black eyes glittered brightly, over his heart was a black tattoo. Allen didn’t know what it meant, but it only added to his allure. Not to mention he was very well built.

Likewise Kanda took in the view of what was Allen Walker, ivory pale skin that looked like cream maybe just as delicious {later he would tell himself he did not think of the Moyashi that way}, soft snow white hair and innocent silvery-gray eyes. Surprisingly, his Moyashi was well built…for a kid.

“Like what you see Moyashi?”

“You staring too, BaKanda.”

“Che.”

 _-JUST PLAY THE LAST DAMNED HAND!!!!-_ Rascal yelled at two, causing them both to jump. Allen smiled, the heat between them lost.

The onlookers would all admit that the last hand was jaw-dropping.

Kanda won.

Allen was shocked. Really genuinely shocked.

“H-How?” Allen said, dumbly. He didn’t strip to his boxers, but Kanda loved the expression anyways.

“Let me tell you something, Moyashi…Kanda’s have wickedly amazing luck. This just goes to prove that. I won, you lost. Game over.”

Kanda got up and draped Allen’s shirt around the youth’s shoulders.

“The next time we play a game, maybe I’ll let you win.” He whispered into the teen’s ear, causing Allen to shiver. Smirking the vampire withdrew, dressed and petted Rascal. Allen dressed as well, and soon the party was under way.

Around 8:45, Jerry knocked and said that Allen was set up in his new room. Kanda wondered who on earth would be stuck with the Moyashi, shrugging he looked at the time and swore.

“Alma, I got to go…see you idiots in the morning.”

Alma pouted, Lavi laughed and agreed they all had school the next day. Aryastar smiled and waved everyone off. The two roommates went to work on cleaning the place up. Jerry stopped Kanda.

“Kanda, do me a favor and guide Allen to your apartment.”

“Why?”

“Because you and he are roommates silly!!!”

Kanda froze.

Allen almost tripped over air.

Timcampy and Rascal high-tailed each other.

Allen knew in that moment five things were true…

  1. He was **SO** going to kill Cross no ‘If’s’, ‘ands’, or ‘buts’’.

  2. He was roommates with a vampire

  3. He had unidentifiable feelings towards said vampire

  4. He actually lost in a game of poker…which he was cheating in

  5. He knew life just became **hell**...serious hell.




Kanda knew in that moment five things were true…

  1. If…screw that… **When** the damn usagi got a hold of this info hell would began…he just knew it…

  2. Alma just became a lot more irritating…

  3. Lenalee and Aryastar would become a lot more protective…they were protecting **his** Moyashi from the shadows…

  4. Allen went from ‘The Moyashi’ to ‘His Moyashi’ and Kanda didn’t feel like changing it back…when the hell did that happen?

  5. Being a pedophile just became more of a option for his future…just freaking fantastic.




Rascal knew only one thing was true: Old Man Bookman owed him five tuna’s, three salmon’s {to eat} and six koi fish to put in the pond in the lover’s garden.

Reaching the room, Kanda brought out a key and let them both in. He helped Allen settle into the other bedroom and spent the rest of the night counting Allen’s heartbeats. Allen fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Rascal strutted down the hallway and opened the Headmaster’s door, leaping onto the desk he purred at Old Man Bookman.

_-Pay up, they’re roommates and I saw attraction between them. Not to mention that little Allen clung to him when he was in pain.-_

“Means nothing.” The old man huffed.

 _-At least the koi fish…I wanna take the kittens through there!!!-_ Rascal whined. Bookman glared, but relented at the kitten with big blue eyes pouting up at him.

Rascal shifted back to normal and leaped into his cat house.

_-Ha ha, One for the cat…-_

**> End<**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: OMG that was so full of sugary fluff that I swear, cotton candy formed…
> 
> Cold: Lol, this will be a fun story…and again…another monster. 
> 
> Solarius: Damn, just wait till things get serious…
> 
> Lunny: Geh…no one expect anything too HOMFG….please…love you all!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Training and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Kanda figure a few things out while sparring.
> 
> Also, Lavi is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: This may be a shorter chapter than the past two, but the past two were freaking monsters!!! Where the hell is the plot bunny for this?!?
> 
> Cold & Solarius: *hides burlap sack behind themselves*
> 
> Lunny: >.> What are you two doing? 
> 
> Cold: Getting along?
> 
> Lunny: Bullshit…you two release that poor bunny right now, before I give it a mini-Mugen…
> 
> Cold: Damn…*tugs sack away from Solarius*
> 
> Solarius: Damn…
> 
> Lunny: Don’t own, never will because it’s just that epic…*holds bunny with red pentangle on its forehead; mini-Mugen and finders coat on* I own this cutie though!!!

**Chapter 5**

**Training and Discovery**

 

**October 26: Sunday  
5:00pm- Black Order Boarding School **

“I’M BORED!!!” Lavi yelled, Alma sighed. Kanda resting on the grass between Allen and Alma opened one eye, hissed low and then closed his eye again. Allen, was reading a book, pushed his reading glasses up to stifle a chuckle. Alma, who was carving a figure from a block of wood, chuckled.

Glancing at the two next to him, Alma could only smirk. Allen was leaning against the tree that overshadowed their little group. Kanda’s head was resting on the grass by Alma’s side while his feet were underneath Allen’s crossed legs. Mugen laid over both, the hilt on Kanda’s midriff, the length of the sword on Allen’s legs, additionally; Allen’s bag with Kanda’s was acting as Kanda’s pillow, while Kanda’s coat was covering Allen’s shoulders. Rascal lay across Kanda’s chest softly purring. At seeing that, Alma knew Allen was taken…even if neither party knew it yet.

“Ally-chan…Yuu-chan!!! I wanna play!!” Alma paused in carving to look at the two resting beside him. Allen had calmly taken off his glasses and placed them on top of his book in the grass. Kanda moved Rascal next to the book and moved to be holding Mugen. The two looked at one another and shared a smirk. Alma knew this couldn’t be good.

“So, baka usagi, you wanna play?” Kanda said, moving Mugen to the side.

“We’ll play…” Allen finished, setting Kanda’s coat on the grass.

Alma blinked and the two were gone, hearing a ‘Yahoo’, his head shot up to watch as Allen and Kanda seemingly tag-teamed up against a now partial werewolf, Lavi. Looking down to a disgruntled Rascal he smiled and petted the cat. As dusk fell Alma was paritialy done with his carving. It was of Rascal in his panther form. Arystar walked forward, spotting his long time crush, Alma. Pushing up his glassed and picking up his courage; the vampire approached.

“Alma.”

“Hey, Ari! Care to sit?”

Arystar sat, lifting Rascal and settling the cat in his lap, feeling a cold wind he brought his cloak around Alma, perfectly bringing the devil closer to him. Rascal looked up at the two as they started to discuss school stuff.

“Sweet, Allen!!!”

The trio looked over as Allen staggered back from what looked to be a…canon on his left arm.

“That **is** his left arm!” Alma muttered in a hushed tone. Rascal blinked and found that this generation just got a lot more interesting. Kanda looked taken aback, Allen blinked.

_==Focus and I will change…==_

“ _Huh?”_

_==Focus, Allen…==_

Allen found that if he focused the canon shifted into a laser sword.

“WHOOT!!! Allen’s a Jedi!!!”

Alma facepalmed.

_-LAVI!!!-_

“Baka usagi…” Kanda growled, Arystar and Alma mentally agreed.

“What?!? Oh, come on! At least I haven’t called Yuu-chan what I’ve been dying to call him since I saw that he had honest to god bat wings!!!”

Allen’s head snapped to Kanda.

“You have wings?” he asked, skeptically.

“Che, only the ruler’s in my family have those wings…it shows I’m the in line-up after my Father.” Kanda stated as if it was nothing. Allen was curious.

“Maybe, one day you’ll let me see them.”

“Maybe in your dreams, Moyashi.”

“Ugh, it’s Allen, BaKanda!!!”

“Whatever, Moyashi lets test out what your scythe can do now…” Kanda said walking to the training grounds. Allen reluctantly followed, grumbling all the way there. His arm deactivated for now.

Alma and the others watched them go. Looking back to Lavi the devil sighed.

“And what pray tell is the name that you have been dying to call, Yuu?”

“The Goddamn Batman!” Lavi said, grinning.

Rascal sweatdropped, Arystar sighed heavily. Alma could only laugh his ass off.

During training Kanda noticed that Allen barely looked at him. That for some reason pissed him off a little.

Just a little.

“Oi, Moyashi!”

“What?” Allen snapped, not meeting Kanda’s eye. The teen then took a few steps back as he was suddenly eye-to-eye with a very pissed vamp. Allen gulped.

“ _Were his eyes always that bright?!?”_ Allen asked himself.

“What the hell is your deal?” Kanda asked walking forward. Allen backed up until he was back-to-back with a tree. Realizing this he felt trapped and… _oh hell no_ …he was not **aroused** at this situation…no, not at all.

Was he?

Kanda had placed both hands on either side of, Allen’s head. Mentally beating himself because he knew what this looked like. Yes, he knew that if Lavi or… _god forbid_ … **Alma** decided to make sure they weren’t killing each other…shit would hit the fan. He also wanted to know why the hell his Moyashi was blushing and not pushing him away…

Fate can be a real bitch at times…

Rascal sat on a branch overlooking the current scene. He led the two idiots, Lavi and Alma, to a different area…

 _-One that would take them an hour to find and two to get back. -_ He smirked to himself, proud.

Allen felt the heat in his cheeks and his blood started to rage. Kanda felt the need to bite him…wondering why; neither noticed that Allen had tilted his head to the left or that Kanda was leaning in. Until, Allen winced and his right hand clutched his now pulsing left arm. Kanda pulled back and looked down. Allen missed the warmth that seemed to generate from the closeness.

“Your bloods are fighting again…” Kanda stated.

“Y-Yeah, Mr. Sokalo said that I needed a personal vampire…because only a vampire can drink a shinigami’s blood.”

Kanda growled, hearing the growl which sounded…possessive…Allen shivered. Allen’s head was still tilted; Kanda brought up his hand to stroke Allen’s cheek and then tangled his fingers in snow white hair at the back of Allen’s head. Allen’s breathing came in short gasps as he felt Kanda move his shirt and pierce the bite marks from the first feeding. Rascal noticed that the marks never really healed and mentally tallied.

_-That’s two for the cat, Zip for the ancestors.-_

Kanda leaned into Allen, drawing the younger closer. Allen wanted to meld his body with the vampire; at that moment Allen and Kanda both knew three things were true.

  1. They both had fallen in love and fast with the person they were currently with…now, they only needed to confess…that was going to be hard

  2. Alma was never touching Allen again; but he would still be one of Kanda’s best friends

  3. Rascal was watching and they were going to skin the damn cat…that or turn him into a hat




Kanda pulled away, shuddering with pleasure. Allen leaned against the broad chest trying to steady his breathing. Rascal raised an unseen eyebrow and jumped with bright blue eyes glared at him. Taking the hint, the smart feline took off. After licking the wounds closed Kanda gently sat Allen against the tree.

“Got to admit, Moyashi, your blood is the tastiest I’ve ever had. I’ll be your personal vampire, just so that no one else partakes of that priceless meal.” He said and then walked away, before he could do more than take his blood…

Allen felt a pang of sadness, _“So, I’m a good meal to him…that’s fine…as long as I’m something he wants…even if it’s not what I desire to be.”_

* * *

 

**7:45pm- The Ark**

Neah Noah leaned back and listened as Wisely and the twins started up another argument on who would lead the first attack. The Earl had said that they would attack when Lero was fully healed and when they would be at their strongest; Halloween.

“We wanna lead it!!” Jesdero whined, his twin aiming his golden gun at a nearby Akuma that shook its head at Jesdero’s antics. Laughing at the terrified expression Devit lowered the gun, but pulled out a black one and shot the Akuma between the eyes. Both twins laughed like idiots and held one another for support. Wisely sighed and pulled them apart.

“I don’t want to witness the love you two have for each other…and besides, isn’t that a little sick, your twins!!!”

“So?” Devit asked, plopping back against a pile of pillows. His twin plopping down between his outstretched legs. Devit twirled a lock of Jesdero’s blonde hair, smirking. Wisely, who could read minds, gagged and walked away. Collapsing in the armchair next to Neah grumbling. The elder Noah smiled warmly at Wisely.

“Don’t start you two…” Lero said, walking out of the shadows. The twins both popped up, as did Wisely and Neah all four with concern on their faces. Lero held up his uninjured right hand. The left arm was bandaged and in a sling for the time being.

“What happened?” Jesdero whined, the family hasn’t see Lero since he was wounded until that morning. It had been pretty much two whole weeks since the Noah had seen their personal assassin. Lero smiled pale skin a stark contrast to the Noah tan as Devit felt his forehead. Neah gently led the assassin to the armchair that he was occupying. Lero sank into it, grateful for the members that actually gave a damn. The Earl and Road both wanted him to go out and scout. Remembering Allen, Lero grabbed Neah’s sleeve.

“We need to talk…you’re the only one I can trust with this.”

Neah laid a hand on top of Lero’s and realized that the younger was trembling.

“Leave.” He spoke only one word. Wisely and the twins shivering with fear, fled.

“There’s a Halfling at that school…The Earl saw him through me. He’s a Walker. I don’t want the past to repeat, Neah. I still remember the screams…”

Neah’s expression was unreadable as Lero confided in him. Placing a cool hand against the now feverish demon, he sighed.

“You won’t be well enough to take part of the first attack. Your wound was poisoned…wasn’t it.” His voice was gentle.

“I forgot about Tarsus’ poison. It was foolish of me to engage him when I was clearly outclassed.” Lero scoffed.

“Lero, you only did what you were ordered.” Neah words were calm and even.

“What I was ordered…sometimes I hate being who I am…but, then there are other times that I love this family.” Lero said leaning back and closing his eyes. They shot open as Neah leaned over him and placed cool lips against his warm ones. Lero felt coolness and Neah pulled back, smiling.

“There, now the poison will leave quicker and you can help your beloved family in the first attack.” He said, straightening and walking away. Lero touched his lips and blushed.

“Thank you, Neah.”

In the shadows Cyril, Lulu, Jesdero and Devit handed Wisely $20…each.

Off to the side Tyki smirked knowingly.

* * *

 

**9pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Allen and Kanda returned to their room, both had trained to their limit. Which, Allen ruefully admitted, mistakenly outloud, that Kanda could last longer than him. Kanda smirked, and Allen saw his ego go up. Collalpasing onto the couch Allen sighed in relief at the softness, Tim flittered about his head. Kanda walked into the small kitchen, stocked with food that Jerry knew the two would need. It surprised Kanda at how good at cooking Allen was. Allen watched Kanda from the living room. Meeting his gaze, Kanda beckoned the younger over. Allen pouted, stuck out his tounge but complied. Kanda handed him English tea, sipping it Allen beamed. The vampire remembered the notorious sweet tooth of the hybrid and made English tea that he knew the younger would like, he made himself green tea. Allen felt some energy return and patted Tim, who had flew onto his shoulder.

“You want me to make something for the two of us?” Allen suggested.

Kanda glanced at the clock, seeing how Halloween was on Friday, classes were cut in half. Holiday’s were a big deal for the school, Halloween was the biggest. He smirked knowing Allen was new to their world and knew that Halloween was going to be fun.

“Sure, soba.” Kanda said without thinking.

“Soba…why not something else?” Allen said, surprised that anyone could eat Soba as much as Kanda did.

“What else would you suggest?” Kanda asked irritation evident.

“Seafood Ramen?” Allen said with a shrug.

“We got the ingredients for that?” Kanda raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Allen said walking to the fridge and pantry.

Allen brought out the necessary ingredients, Kanda looked at the fridge and back to the layout...stunned.

The hybrid snickered at the vampire’s expression. Kanda leaned against the counter moving aside while Allen made Seafood Ramen for two. Kanda’s eyes were lit with amusement and warmth, watching Allen work. Allen found himself proud of the fact that he could cook, and the two actually got along…mostly. There were still a few ‘Moyashi’s and ‘BaKanda’s exchanged, but the air was lighter….friendly even. Then it went awkward as Kanda said one thing that Allen stumbled at.

“So, I’m your ‘personal vampire’, eh, Moyashi?” Kanda softly asked, almost afraid that he said something wrong.

“Uh…yeah…how does that work out anyways?” Allen asked as he prepared the bowls.

“Eariler it was pure instinct for me…it was like I **knew** you needed to be bitten.” Kanda said, setting up the small table.

“I guess…when my blood acts up, you’ll just know…and…uh…” Allen mumbled, blushing. Setting a smaller bowl aside for Tim, the golem became a glutton.

“Swoop in a drain the blood till both are complacent.” Kanda said with a smirk.

“What if you’re not there?” Allen had finished the bowls.

“I will be.” Kanda took one and sat down. Allen followed his example.

“But--” he started.

“No, “buts”…I will never leave your side…got that, Allen?” Kanda said, locking eyes with him. Allen was speechless, Kanda started eating and motioned for Allen to start as well. He did and soon the two were finished. Allen had 5 helpings, Kanda had 2. After saying their ‘Goodnight’s’, Allen walked into his room. After shutting the door he placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart, he smiled. Kanda shut his door; placing his hand on the smooth wood he recalled the training area feeding. He heard Allen’s voice call out then. He knew what he said earlier was truth, there was no way in hell he would leave Allen’s side. The kid needed him. Kanda would never admit it, but he was starting to need Allen too.

**> End<**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: DONE!!! And it’s not a monster this time…I think *pets the plot bunny* 
> 
> Cold: *stares at plot bunny* Lunny…that thing has fangs…
> 
> Lunny: I know, it does too make sure that you two don’t put it in a sack! And before I forget…YAY FLUFF!!! 
> 
> Cold & Solarius: *exchange looks*


	7. Chapter 6: Major Fights Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time with the School is a fun day indeed. Allen meets the banished clan for the first time...well a few more of them at least.
> 
> Also, baby chirps are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solarius: *glances around* Ok, so I pissed the girls off last chapter…disclaimer stays…
> 
> Cold: *off to the side* WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU DAMN LION!!!
> 
> Solarius: *ducks* Christ! The damn wolf is on to me…read on and enjoy!! *hides again*

**Chapter 6**

**Major Fights Suck**

 

**October 31- Friday: Halloween  
12:30pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Allen woke about two hours before he looked at the clock. It was Halloween and there were no classes. Sighing he wondered what his friends were so hyped about. Feeling the need to eat, he rose out of bed and opened the door to see…everyone. Squeaking in surprise he caught the door before he slammed it shut. Alma looked over, Lavi beamed, Arystar blinked. Kanda finished telling the elder vampire something, he turned to smirk at a bewildered Allen.

“Morning Moyashi…we’re about to get ready for the parade.” He said, the ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

“P-Parade? What parade BaKanda?” Allen stammered, glaring at the vampire with venom.

“The school holds a parade every Halloween, the students get to release their full forms and parade through the nearby villages. It’s sort of a ‘pride day’ for us. It also helps with the nearby villages, they use the parade as a means of the future generations to respect what we are and be open minded about us.” Arystar said, Allen smiled with childish glee.

“Sweet! So, what do we do to get ready?” Allen asked, seeing Alma’s evil grin, he regretted ever opening his mouth.

“Well, we dress up!” Alma said, an evil glint in his eye. Allen just knew this wouldn’t end well.

It didn’t.

 **2:30pm** \- Two hours later found Allen in what he thought was the most embarrassing outfit he ever wore…no, scratch that, second most embarrassing the first would always be when he dressed in drag to pay off one of his Uncle Cross’ debts…he shuddered at the memory.

Allen was now in a velvet red jacket, red slacks, with a silver shirt underneath the jacket, and a silver ascot with a navy blue jewel decorating it. To complete his outfit he wore silver gloves and red shoes, draped around his shoulders using the jewel as a clasp was a red cape with silver lining on the inside and edge. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, his hair was slicked back a few strands fell into his face. In his left ear was a red jewel ear cuff with a moon hanging from it. He fingered the navy blue jewel.

“ _It reminds me of his eyes…”_

“Allen!!! Come on out!!” he heard Alma’s cheerful voice. Breathing deeply in he opened his door and walked out. Standing in wait, was Lavi, Aryastar, Alma and Kanda.

Lavi was in nothing but dark green pants, they were already tattered along the legs with no shoes. Alma seemed to have adopted Lavi’s style as he only wore black tattered pants with a mini-black jacket, violet gloves graced his clawed hands forming to them perfectly, also no shoes. Arystar wore a black long cloak, the hood thrown back. Allen could see a perfect suit, minus the jacket, underneath the cloak and knew that Aryastar looked like a gentleman; his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Timcampy fluttered around the group recording everything. Allen looked to Kanda and mentally thanked the higher beings for the view.

Kanda wore a long navy blue coat, a wide black belt around the outside supporting Mugen on his left hip. His hair wasn’t in its usual high ponytail, instead only half of it was up while the rest flowed to his waist. Allen saw black tight pants that melded into black heeled boots, as Kanda was currently leaning back, seeing Allen look at him, he smirked and tilted his head. Allen saw that Kanda was not wearing a shirt. Around the vampire’s neck was a navy blue collar with a grayish jewel dangling from it. Allen took note that on Kanda’s right ear was a navy blue jewel ear cuff with a moon dangling from it.

Rascal leaped onto Arystar’s shoulders, his coat glistening black. He wore a pure white wide collar with a black moon set in its front, to add on to it he also wore a black bell around his tail.

“What’s with the bell, Rascal?” Allen asked, smiling.

_-This kitten…is how I lead the parade!-_

“You lead?” he asked.

_-Yup!-_

Looking to the others who all nodded in affirmative, Allen shrugged. The group made their way down to the courtyard where Lenalee was waiting with another group. Allen looked around at the group some of which he knew. Bak and Fou were dressed matching Chinese style fighter outfits. Madarao and Tevak looked like your classic warlock and witch. Miranda wore a white witch’s outfit, an interesting thing about it was the clock staff she held. Noise was dressed in wispy robes that looked really warm. Lenalee was dressed in a flowing long pale green gown with a slit up to her left thigh, flowing pale red sleeves were silted to her elbows, the edges frilled out and she went barefoot, Allen saw red anklets with butterfly wings attached to them.

“ALMA-PAPA!!!” A child’s voice cried. Allen swung around in time to watch as a little fox demon launched himself into a smiling Alma’s arms.

“Timothy Hearst…the elder of the two Wards. From what Arystar’s told me, when Alma becomes a 5th year, he’s planning on adopting the kid into the Karma Family. Arystar said that back in their 1st year, Alma spent most of his free time with Timothy…now, whenever we don’t see him…he’s with the kid.” Kanda explained, muttering into Allen’s ear. Allen ignored the heat that started to gather in his body and focused on what Kanda was saying.

Timothy was cute, 9 years old, with narrow fox-like doe brown eyes and fluffy blue hair. Blue fox ears and a rather bushy fox tail were present, the child wore a yellow mini-jacket, with matching shorts and shoes. An blue shirt was underneath the jacket. Allen chuckled when Arystar placed an blue cape around the child’s shoulders, acting like a fretting father as he clasped it on the child’s right shoulder. Timothy laughed and threw his arms around the vampire. Alma leaned back on his heels watching with warm eyes. Arystar stood, the little fox kit on one hip. Allen could only shake his head while Kanda rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…real cute family photo moment.” He muttered under his breath. Allen snickered.

“HEAD’S UP!!!” a voice bellowed. Allen heard a ‘Miranda shriek’ and looked. Miranda was being held in one of Noise’s arms while the other was held out and holding a soccer ball. Kanda’s eyes narrowed at the youth that jogged up to retrieve the ball. Allen didn’t know what he was.

“Barry…” Kanda growled. Lenalee walked up to Allen to explain.

“Daisaya Barry local trouble-making imp. He’s not really good at it; he keeps apologizing and warning people ahead of time. Kanda still can’t forgive him for a prank he pulled when we were 1st years…let’s just say…that’s when we found out about Lavi’s eye…”

Allen cringed, knowing how sensitive Lavi was about the eye.

Daisaya was wearing a jester’s cowl, complete with a long sleeved tunic, shoes and tights. Allen didn’t see his hair but saw brown eyes. Daisaya continued to talk to Noise and Miranda occasionally bowing. Kanda snorted.

“Liar…he did that only to make sure Noise wouldn’t leave Miranda’s side tonight. Cunning little twit.” Kanda muttered, Allen blinked and then remembered that Lavi had teased Miranda about liking Noise at one point during a class.

“Walker!” a voice called from behind him. Allen didn’t want to turn around…he really didn’t want to. But, sighing because he knew that the owner of that voice wouldn’t go away that easily he turned around. Howard Link was a blonde haired brown eyed warlock who was a cousin to the Third siblings. He also was known as Leverier’s lackey. Allen personally had nothing against him and occasionally Link showed to be a really good guy, just he reported everything to Leverier. Allen smiled wryly.

“Evening, Link.”

“Mr. Leverier has stated that he wishes for you to not shame the school and that you are expected to stay near your…comrades.” Link said, gaze flickering between Allen and his friends.

Allen looked to Leverier, the dark blonde haired dark beady eyed lion demon stood as if he owned the place looking over the proceedings. Kanda and Lavi shared a growl. Link visible paled and backed away with a quick bow. Allen looked around and saw two figures one he recalled being the hulking robust body of Tapp Dopp a tanned ogre with beady brown eyes and a tuff of brown hair. The other was of a bushy brown haired elf, with large glasses and a necklace of purple beads, named Johnny Gill. Both were dressed to do justice to their race.

All the teachers were as well, Allen got a warm feeling seeing the Acrobatics Teacher; Cloud Nine a female monkey demon with blonde hair and purple eyes with her 5 year old child: Lau. The little demon wasn’t old enough to take a human form, so he was sitting on his mother’s shoulder chirping at whatever suited his fancy. During classes with Ms. Nine students would be found performing tricks alongside the child, he would even let a few select {Allen, Kanda, Lavi} hold him if a new trick was being shown. The student body quieted down when Old Man Bookman stepped up to overlook everyone.

“This year, there will be multiple groups. Group Leaders already know who they are, so, Leader’s gather your groups together please.”

Rascal herded Allen, Kanda, Arystar, Alma, Lavi, Lenalee and Timothy to an area then took off to gather the rest of their group. While waiting Kanda saw that Allen was toying with the jewel around his neck and laughing along with the story Lavi was telling. Rascal came back with Miranda, Noise, Tevak, Madarao, Jerry, Ms. Nine, Lau and Mr. Yeegar.

_-Ok, this is my group…we’ll be one of the last ones kittens. I hope little Lau can hold out, Cloud.-_

“Don’t worry about Lau, Rascal. He can hold out, he’s a Nine after all.” Cloud said, caressing her son’s face, a small chirp was her response. Rascal purred with a little ‘mew’. Sitting on Noise’s shoulder Rascal turned his attention to Bookman who had nodded when all groups were gathered.

“Now, students and teachers, it’s time to release our true forms. On my signal…” Bookman shifted to the form of a pale gray werewolf, who was clad in robes, walked with a cane and had wolfish dark gray eyes. Soon, Allen was looking at all sorts of creatures of myth, some he never thought he’d see.

Looking around his own group he blinked looking up at Cloud, she was a larger form of her son.* Noise looked blurred around the edges, Miranda looked to have a little more confidence, Timothy looked to be a werefox, Alma’s wings were extended to full size, and Lenalee had her wings out. Arystar’s hair had spiked and his cloak went with it, Jerry had a simple scythe that was pink as it was made from his hair, Tevak and Madarao both had their aura’s flared, Yeegar simply looked to be a man of the wood, Lavi looked to be a long eared werewolf.

“I see why Kanda calls you ‘Baka Usagi’, Lavi…I didn’t think wolves had ears that long!” Allen said, stifling laughter. Lavi’s ears drooped causing the others to break out in small fits of laughter at him. Allen looked to Kanda and paused.

The vampire stood there with leathery midnight black wings folded along the length of his body, the very tips trailing behind him, his ears had grown slightly larger and a little more bat-like, his fangs were more pronounced and Allen saw that his hands were slightly clawed. Kanda’s eyes were brighter and more…predatory than normal. Allen felt that if his blood acted up tonight, he’d retreat to his mind and kick his shinigami bloods ass. That or the human blood, whichever one started to fight because he didn’t think that for one second he wouldn’t hesitate to let Kanda take whatever he wanted from Allen.

 _-All right, kittens. Follow the leader!-_ Rascal led the small group.

* * *

 

**6:00pm- The Ark**

“My dear clan, time to strike!” The Earl said, chuckling. His spies had already told him that the school had emptied out to do the wretched Parade. He thought of attacking while they were in the one of the villages, but Tyki had pointed out the Lero wasn’t at full strength and that most likely the teachers would pose a huge problem. The Earl wasn’t fond of losing one of his kin, even if they were only good as a weapon {he keeps the weapon thing to himself}.

The twins cackled in delight, Road shared a high five with Wisely, Cyril and Lulu smirked, Lero stood by calmly waiting, Tyki and Neah exchanged glances. The Earl’s grin only further widened.

“I suppose not all of us could go…” Tyki said, only to have Devit cut him off with a glare and well aimed gun barrel. Tyki moved to cover where the barrel was pointed. The Earl thought about that and found that if he sent out all of his Clan the only problem would be that they would know how many there were, on the other hand…sending everyone out allowed him to kill off a few members of their side.

“Everyone will go! <3 <3” Earl said, Tyki sweatdropped at the hearts that sprang forth. Neah looked at Lero out of the corner of his eye, the pumpkin haired assassin was slightly wobbly, but otherwise stable. The Earl left them to get ready, looking to the now hyper Road, Neah knew that she would need a babysitter. As they all pulled on their long coats and pulled up their hoods Neah spoke.

“If you take a kill, do so, but no one is allowed to be reckless…we already lost 5 members of our beloved Clan. I don’t want to lose any more.”

They all nodded in agreement. Neah looked to Road.

“You’re our youngest, Road, so I’ll stay with you. Lero, you’re not fully recovered so Tyki said he’ll stay with you. The rest of you lot, enjoy tonight to its fullest. We’re at our strongest as are they. So, my dear clan be careful and make sure to keep up the fun!” He said, grinning insanely. The rest of the Clan let out calls of delight as they all took off to the mountain path that the school used to get back.

* * *

 

**8:30pm- Innocence Valley**

Allen found that this was enjoyable, the villagers all came out and waved, children stood in their parents shadows or out front trying to put up a brave face. After going through the last village, Rascal led the group onto a smooth mountain path.

“This is the path the school has used since its founding. It’s a bit longer to get back, but I find the view to be worth it.” Cloud said, cradling Lau in her arms. The child wasn’t asleep, but one could tell he was close. Feeling an odd wind Allen brought his cape closer to himself. Rascal slowed in his steady trot and looked around, seemingly lost.

“Aetas, what’s wrong?” Yeegar asked coming closer to the puzzled cat. Rascal looked behind them and then in front.

 _-I don’t know this path…-_ he said, worry and…fear in his voice. Everyone became on guard.

*-The Noah-*

Musician looked at his Clan, Dreams standing next to him. Elder Bond and Younger Bond checked their weapons and giggled when the groups were separated by Pleasure’s spell. Blood sighed, testing the movement of his left shoulder. Lust and Greed played Jaken to see who would get the group with the Headmaster in it; Lust won. Wisdom sipped the tea to quell his headache and smirked when it finally cleared. Dreams pointed to Rascal’s group.

“I wanna play with them! That’s the rotten cat that hurt, Blood, right?”

Blood facepalmed. Musician nodded in agreement with Dreams.

“We’ll play with them…I feel like making you a new hat, Wisdom. You like black right?”

Wisdom chuckled, “Yeah! Greed, care to make the announcement?”

Pleasure bowed to Greed as the elder walked forward, all the groups heard a cold voice say, **“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls…dying time’s here!”** **

*-To Rascal’s Group-*

They all froze at the voice. Lenalee looked around at the group.

“Wh-What did it just say?” she asked in a small voice.

They all exchanged fearful looks. Rascal’s head shot up as two figures appeared in front of them. The taller one held a familiar air, Rascal just couldn’t place it at that moment. The smaller giggled like a school girl with her first crush.

“Ooooh, Musician, I think they’re scared of us Noah!” she…from the voice it was female…said.

“It seems…so, Dreams.” Musician slowly said. He spotted Allen, and momentarily forgot where he was. The child stepped back feeling eyes on him, eyes that sparked something in the back of Allen’s mind. Kanda moved so that most of Allen was blocked by the vampire. Arystar placed Timothy in Miranda’s arms, Alma already levitating in the air, ready to fight. They all were ready. ‘Dreams’ giggled again, Allen found that irritating as hell.

“What should we do?” Miranda asked, her voice not panicky…yet. Noise placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“This is a dark spell, see if your white powers can do anything against it.” He suggested lowly so that the two newcomers didn’t hear him. Miranda nodded and placed Timothy at her side.

“Stay behind me, Timothy.”

“Kay, Auntie Miranda…” Timothy murmured, already plotting a few tricks in case they were needed. Noise knew that this was dark magic as he couldn’t call upon his wind at all. Tevak and Madarao both were struggling to stand as the magic around them was draining their own magic to sustain itself.

“One of the only times that being a warlock pisses me off…” Madarao growled.

“When the enemy can use your own magic against you elder brother?” Tevak asked, knowing her brothers pain.

“No, when I know that damned puppy is going to tease me for it!” Madarao spat, glaring daggers at the back of Lavi’s head.

Jerry twirled his scythe and stood in front of the students that were indisposed. Yeegar looked around and spotted a weak point, two holly tree saplings that were growing a mere inch apart. He looked to Cloud, who got the hint and walked to Noise, handing him Lau she whispered to Miranda.

“On your right, two holly trees ***…” the white witch noticed them and nodded. The mother turned back and made a threatening sound in the back of her throat. Musician tapped Dreams on the shoulder, leaning down he whispered.

“The little demon is her child, attack it and I’ll punish you when the Earl isn’t looking…other than that watch it, shinigami are not push-over’s and that one’s protecting students, making him all the more dangerous…the others are attack-able.”

He straightened. Then looked the group over, the hybrid, both vampires, the werewolf, the fairy, devil, pathetic tree demon, the mother demon and the damned cat could fight. The little witch and the warlock were being drained from the dark magic, the wind elemental was blocked from his power, the baby demon was too young and he saw another young demon hiding behind the…white witch.

“Well, fuck…Akuma! Attack the white witch!” he called, about 15 Akuma appeared around the group. Dreams pouted, angry at him.

“I thought you said--”

“I said if ‘you’ attacked, I said nothing about me…besides, the wind elemental is holding the baby…not the witch. So, there loop-hole…” he said patting her head, smirking.

Kanda swore, thankful that the baby and Timothy didn’t know Japanese. Springing to guard behind their group, he noticed that Allen joined him. The two shared a nod and fought off the Akuma. Lavi sprang to help guard Tevak and Madarao, smirking wolfishly at the fuming warlock. Alma and Lenalee took to the air to offer air support. Arystar guarded Miranda’s exposed right, careful to avoid the flow of magic he felt. Cloud and Yeegar guarded the front. Dreams giggled, while Musician leapt into the air and landed on a nearby ledge, the taller Noah reclined and indicated for the Akuma to take over the fight. Dreams landed on a tree branch watching Allen and Kanda.

“The little hybrid fights well…I wonder how he tastes…” without warning her elder, she sprang into action. Appearing in front of Allen who stopped out of shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stole his first kiss.

Musician facepalmed, shaking with controlled rage.

Kanda paused and then looked behind him.

The Akuma froze and all paled considerably at the dark auras that sprang forth.

“Puta, você está morto!” Alma cried from above them ****. Dreams pulled back and dodged Mugen. Allen wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand, shocked and extremely disturbed. Dreams faded into shadows and landed not too far away from Musician, the elder looked at her between fingers and kicked her.

Kanda appeared in front of Allen and took hold of Mugen, clearly pissed. Allen watched as Mugen shifted from a normal sword to what looked to be a sword made out of layers of feathered wings, Kanda’s hair turned light purple and his eyes brightened radiating his bloodlust. The Akuma backed away, fear in their eyes. Kanda smirked evilly and Musician wanted to rethink sending out his Akuma to face these kids. He should’ve sent Dreams Akuma…

“Dreams…kindly tell me that we can get out of this barrier…because once something gets in…it doesn’t get out.” Musician said, clearly fearful of Kanda. Dreams rolled her eyes, and looked at her elder brother.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a kid—“ she was cut off as Mugen sliced through all the Akuma and then shattered the barrier. Musician blinked.

“Yes…yes, I am afraid of kid…with a bloody sword blessed by a shinigami!!!” Musician said, snapping the last bit at her. Both Noah’s gritted their teeth as the shockwave alone, broke the entire barrier’s that had been formed. Soon, those that knew magic had teleported their comrades back to the safety of the school.

Dreams pouted, “Major fights suck!”

 

**End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunny: Holy crap! It’s another monster! *sigh* but, this was a fun chapter to type. A few notes:  
> *Think Lau Shim Activated in the series…without the energy orbs  
> **This is a quote from a live Disturbed song I heard randomly on YouTube…forget which song though  
> ***“Holly Tree”: I heard from a friend that holly trees were the holiest type of tree so I used that here as something that couldn’t be affected by demonic magic…I even have a holly wand ^^…Also, on that note the staff Miranda uses is made of holly.  
> ****Yes, the Karma Family is Portuguese…Alma just said, “Bitch, you dead now!”…..No, I do not know Portuguese or Spanish, I use iGoogle translator for it…I wanna know how to say that in Japanese…that way Kanda can say it….  
> And a challenge to my readers, who could tell who’s who with the names the Noah, called themselves during the major fight? 
> 
> Cold: Oh…like it’s that hard!!! By the way, anyone seen Solarius?

**Author's Note:**

> Lunny: AND THAT’S A WRAP!!!! So, what you think?!? Comment please!!!
> 
> Cold: That’s a very interesting OC…
> 
> Solarius: Remember what I said about Flames *points to beginning*


End file.
